


Criminal Minds came to Austin!

by megas217



Series: Cross overs. [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020), Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Autistic Spencer Reid, Canon Autistic Character, Carlos is tired, Liam is a papa’s boy., Other, Protective Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: Lone starTKCarlosLiamDexsCriminal MindsRossiEmilyReidJJMorganGarciaTaraMattLukeCarlos is working on a case with the FBI. Reid and Liam become very close in a short period of time
Series: Cross overs. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962967
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Carlos and the team meets. (Preview!)

Austin. 

Carlos was asked to be placed on a special case when TK was worried that Carlos would get hurt “babe, think about the boys.” TK said one night when they were talking in bed “I know TK but this is a once in a lifetime opportunity.” Carlos said when TK shook his head “just be careful honey, I want you to come home safe every night.” TK said when Dexs was in the doorway “hey baby.” Carlos said when Dexs walked over to their bed and looked at his parents when Dexs threw up right in front of his parents “I don’t feel so good.” Dexs told his parents “I’ll give you a bath baby.” TK said when Carlos was going to clean up the mess. 

Dexs slept in the middle of TK and Carlos after TK dressed Dexs in just a shirt and a pair of underwear “I have the day off tomorrow so I can keep an eye on Dexs.” TK said when Carlos shook his head when he had to be at work at 7:30 in the morning and didn’t know what time he’ll get off “keep me up to date, our little man has been through so much.” Carlos said when he kissed Dexs’ head. 

DC 

The team was gathering when they got a case in Austin, Texas as the last few months 12 college students had gone missing and five girls have been found dead, same MO and everything “the local PD is willing to work with us to help bring justice to their families.” Garcia said when Emily told the team wheels up in 30 minutes. 

Austin 

Carlos got to work when he went to his desk when he looked at the case file when he has been working on this case for weeks now and can’t seem to find any leads on the missing girls “Carlos we’re going to have a meeting in a few minutes.” Sargent Frank said when Carlos shook his head “what time is the FBI coming to town?” Carlos asked when he was glad for the extra help when this is a very stressful case “in a few hours they are still flying in.” Frank said when Carlos shook his head when he walked into the conference room. 

TK got Liam up and ready to go when Owen was going to drop Liam off at school on his way to work “grandpa is going to drop you off since Dexs is sick so daddy is going to stay home with him.” TK told his son when Liam shook his head when he was in a good mood today which helps as Liam has been very stressed out because Carlos isn’t home a lot of nights and Liam has become very attached to his papa when TK and Carlos did their best to FaceTime before the boys went to bed when Liam would sleep in the master bedroom on Carlos’ pillow or one of Carlos’ shirts.


	2. Carlos meets the team.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The FBI comes to Austin to help with a case. How will Carlos handle being on such a big case? How will TK handle his husband being involved in a huge case?

Carlos was asked to be placed on a special case when TK was worried that Carlos would get hurt “babe, think about the boys.” TK said one night when they were talking in bed “I know TK but this is a once in a lifetime opportunity.” Carlos said when TK shook his head “just be careful honey, I want you to come home safe every night.” TK said when Dexs was in the doorway “hey baby.” Carlos said when Dexs walked over to their bed and looked at his parents when Dexs threw up right in front of his parents “I don’t feel so good.” Dexs told his parents “I’ll give you a bath baby.” TK said when Carlos was going to clean up the mess. 

Dexs slept in the middle of TK and Carlos after TK dressed Dexs in just a shirt and a pair of underwear “I have the day off tomorrow so I can keep an eye on Dexs.” TK said when Carlos shook his head when he had to be at work at 7:30 in the morning and didn’t know what time he’ll get off “keep me up to date, our little man has been through so much.” Carlos said when he kissed Dexs’ head. 

DC 

The team was gathering when they got a case in Austin, Texas as the last few months 12 college students had gone missing and five girls have been found dead, same MO and everything “the local PD is willing to work with us to help bring justice to their families.” Garcia said when Emily told the team wheels up in 30 minutes. 

Austin 

Carlos got to work when he went to his desk when he looked at the case file when he has been working on this case for weeks now and can’t seem to find any leads on the missing girls “Carlos we’re going to have a meeting in a few minutes.” Sargent Frank said when Carlos shook his head “what time is the FBI coming to town?” Carlos asked when he was glad for the extra help when this is a very stressful case “in a few hours they are still flying in.” Frank said when Carlos shook his head when he walked into the conference room. 

TK got Liam up and ready to go when Owen was going to drop Liam off at school on his way to work “grandpa is going to drop you off since Dexs is sick so daddy is going to stay home with him.” TK told his son when Liam shook his head when he was in a good mood today which helps as Liam has been very stressed out because Carlos isn’t home a lot of nights and Liam has become very attached to his papa when TK and Carlos did their best to FaceTime before the boys went to bed when Liam would sleep in the master bedroom on Carlos’ pillow or one of Carlos’ shirts. 

The team arrives 

The BAU arrives in Austin when Carlos was on his 2nd cup of coffee when TK texted him a picture of Dexs asleep and running a fever when Carlos felt bad when Dexs doesn’t get sick that often so the fact that Dexs has a fever isn’t good but Carlos trusted TK to keep him hydrated so they don’t have to make a trip to the hospital. 

Emily was greeted by Carlos and Frank when Carlos looked tired “long nights?” Morgan asked when Carlos shook his head “I have kids and a husband and I haven’t seen them that much the past few weeks.” Carlos said when the team shook thier heads “I understand I have a family also so it can be hard.” JJ said when she smiled at Carlos “how old are your kids?” Rossi asked “4 and 6 and they both have special needs.” Carlos said “sorry your here for the case, I’ll show you where to set up.” Carlos said when he took the team to the room that they set aside for the BAU “don’t ever apologize for being human son.” Rossi said when Carlos shook his head “thank you sir.” Carlos said when Rossi smiled at Carlos when they went over the case 

Back at the house 

TK gave Dexs a sippy cup filled with water when they cuddled on the couch watching Disney+ when Dexs took a lot of naps when TK took his temperature when TK saw it was very high even after he gave Dexs some medicine to help the fever go down “oh bub, I hope your fever goes down soon or daddy will have to take you to the hospital.” TK said when he used his EMT skills when he kept track of how high the fever was and the highest was 102 when TK called the boys pediatrician when they said to bring Dexs in right away so TK gather Dexs into his arms and took him to the car when he placed Dexs in his car seat and buckled him in before TK drove to the doctor’s office. 

TK rushed Dexs inside when Dexs threw up in the car as TK felt so bad for his son when Dexs was crying so TK got him cleaned up as much as he could and brought Dexs inside when the nurse looked at Dexs and told TK to bring him right back to a room when Buck did as Dr.B was called in “hey buddy, daddy told us that you don’t feel so good.” Dr.B told the little boy. 

“How long as Dexs been sick?” Dr.B asked “just last night he came into the room and threw up right in front of our bed.” TK said when Dexs was fighting the doctors and nurses “hey baby it’s ok, they are here to help you.” TK said when he didn’t want to hold his son down afraid it could cause a trigger episode. 

“His temperature is very high, have you given him any medicine to help bring it down?” Dr.B asked when TK shook his head “he’s been drinking the water I gave him and just sleeping on the couch with me.” TK said when Dr.B shook his head “since Dexs was considered high risk with his former medical history I want to run a few tests just in case I want him to go to the hospital.” Dr.B said when TK was scared when Carlos was working a huge case so he didn’t want to pull him away from that and his dad and the rest of the crew is working today. 

TK and Dexs hung out in the doctor's office when they did some blood work and it came back normal then they did a uranium sample when Dexs just had a UTI so Dr.B gave Dexs a prescription to help clear it away when TK thanked him as Dexs was back asleep again when TK carried Dexs to the car and buckled Dexs into his car seat when they headed to the pharmacy and got Dexs his medication before they headed home and TK made sure to do a good job at making sure Dexs wipes his own butt so they don’t have this issue anymore. 

Carlos 

Carlos worked with Matt and Luke when they found another body as Carlos was frustrated when he wanted to help find the person responsible for the crime and bring justice to the families when all Carlos can think about is his own boys when he wanted them to be safe “I have four kids of my own and another one on the way so don’t think about the what if’s in life, let’s just catch the person(s) involved in the case then we can all go home and be with our families.” Matt said when Carlos shook his head “my oldest is 6 and he was diagnosed with autism a year ago and he just started to come out of his shell and wants me to be his go to person.” Carlos said when he remembered coming home and the first time Liam ran up to him smiled and hugged him as Liam wasn’t a hug person unless they asked Liam to give them a hug so that was a huge step for Liam. 

“Both my kids were in the foster care system and came from an abusive household before my husband and I took them in and adopted them so all I can think about is Liam and his skills and the what if, I can only do so much to help him understand the world and how to navigate it.” Carlos said when the men looked at him “you do your best and maybe Liam has to live with you and TK for the rest of his life but you help him as much as you can and when the time comes for Liam to leave the nest you help him with that part of life.” Luke said when Carlos shook his head as he looked at the body “what did the other bodies have this red mark that looks like a stamp?” Carlos asked when he took a picture “we hand someone who can look into the mark I’ll text her a picture and see what she can do.” Matt said when he texted Garcia. 

Many hours later 

Carlos came home from work when it was almost ten at night when TK was still awake while the boys were asleep in their rooms “hey baby how was work?” TK asked when Carlos walked over to TK and hugged him when TK rubbed Carlos’ back as he could tell his husband needed a shoulder to cry on “it’s ok baby, you will help find whoever is involved in the crime.” TK said when Carlos shook his head “do you want me to draw you a bath?” TK asked when Carlos shook his head “go get some comfy clothes and I’ll make a bath for you with the lavender bath salts that you like after a long day.” TK said when Carlos kissed him before he headed upstairs to the master bedroom and got some sweats and an old APD shirt before he walked into the bathroom and saw that TK made the bathroom look so nice “you never told me about Dexs.” Carlos said when TK looked at him “UTI, he’s on meds and can’t. go to school till his fever is gone so he’s going to work with me which he’ll enjoy because everyone will baby him and cuddle with him.” TK said when Carlos shook his head when he was in the tub when he relaxed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 1:30 in the morning so I’ll mostly make an edits I need to in the morning. Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Next chapter will be the boys coming to the police station and seeing Carlos at work and mostly the case.


	3. Case, club, and kidnapping!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos and the FBI works on a stakeout when they are very close to their unsub. 
> 
> Someone from the team goes missing!

Spencer was working on the case when he heard tiny voices when he looked up and saw Liam and Dexs walking in with Owen “is he here?” Dexs asked when Owen was holding Dexs’ hand “I’m not sure buddy but papa is working very hard so if we can’t see him then we’ll come and see him after school.” Owen said when Dexs said ok “hey guys!” Frank said when he smiled at the little police officers “is papa here?” Dexs asked when Frank smiled at him “he’s out with the FBI buddy but I’ll tell him that you guys stopped by before school.” Frank told the boys when Carlos walked in “papa!” Liam said when Carlos smiled at his son “hey baby what are you doing here?” Carlos asked when Owen smiled at his son in law “someone missed papa today and since it’s a 2 hour delay day we decided to come and see you before we head to school.” Owen said when Carlos shook his head when he was holding Liam “Owen this is the BAU, they are here to help us with the case.” Carlos said when Owen shook everyone’s hands. 

Liam went up to Reid who smiled at the little boy “hey buddy how are you doing?” Reid asked when Liam went back to his grandpa “Spence seems to like your son.” Matt said when Carlos shook his head “yeah Liam is a unique little guy who is very shy and doesn’t come up to anyone so Spencer must have something that makes Liam go up to him.” Carlos said when Reid smiled at the boys “come on boys we have to get Liam to school while Dexs and grandpa hangout at the house., we’ll see daddy and papa later on.” Owen said when the boys said bye to the team. 

Carlos and Spencer were talking when Spencer brought up something “how long had Liam been diagnosed with autism?” Reid asked when Carlos told him all about Liam “he seemed to like you which is very rare because he doesn’t go up to anyone.” Carlos said when they got a break in the case as Garcia found the names of the first victims when Carlos, Matt and Luke went to go talk to the family. 

After Owen dropped Liam off at school Owen took Dexs back to his house when TK gave Owen Dexs’ meds “you have to tell grandpa if you are in pain baby so grandpa can help you.” Owen said when Dexs said ok when he sat on the couch and watched TV whole Owen was on his laptop working on some paperwork. Dexs got to sleep in Owen’s bed when Dexs didn’t want to sleep in his bed when Owen let Dexs just watched some TV to help him fall asleep. 

Carlos was in deep thought about the case when they had a few leads but nothing to connect the pieces of how the victims are connected to one another. They came up with a profile of a young man in his early to mid 20’s that liked college age students and is very antisocial but you won’t know it by looking at him as he tried to flirt but gets rejected. 

“Have you guys ever had a case that gave you troubles? Like you won’t be able to find who is doing this?” Carlos asked when he was looking at the pictures of the girls “yeah but we’re very good at our job.” Rossi said when Carlos shook his head “I just can’t understand why anyone would want to hurt these girls? They are so young.” Carlos said when Luke and Matt looked at him “we might have some ideas of why.” Luke said when he looked at the case files and the evidence board. 

“So let's start for the beginning, the first victim was out with friends before she left and then she never returned home.” Reid said when Carlos listens in “where were they meeting?” Carlos asked when he knew all the bars and clubs in town “some cowboy bar.” Emily said when Carlos looked at them “what’s the name of the bar?” Carlos asked “The Brown Cow.” JJ said “I know that bar it’s a hole in the wall kinda place a lot of the local first responders go there after work.” Carlos said when he texted TK about anything he heard from the bar scene since some of their friends still go out after work if they have the day off. 

“My husband and his team used to go there and we used to have family nights with anyone who was off and we would go drinking and dancing.” Carlos said when the BAU looked at him “when was the last time you were at the bar?” Rossi asked “it’s been months, we have kids and our work schedules are crazy so when we do get a date night it’s mostly just dinner and a movie then we go home.” Carlos said when the team looked at him “can you get a babysitter for your boys? We can do a stakeout, bring TK as if it’s a normal date night.” Rossi said when Carlos shook his head “I’ll see if my father in law or one of the boys uncles or aunts can watch the boys.” Carlos said when he called TK who agreed to the plan. 

Mateo babysits the boys.

TK told the boys that uncle Mateo is going to babysit the boys when the boys are excited because Mateo is the fun uncle when they watch movies and have pizza. “will you two be good for uncle Tao?” TK asked when the boys shook their heads “daddy and papa have to go to a work think but we’ll be back when you boys wake up in the morning.” Carlos said when the boys said ok when Dexs was laying on the couch “Dexs let’s go change your pull-up so we don’t make your UTI worse.” TK said when he took Dexs upstairs to his room. 

Mateo came over when he enjoyed watching his nephews while TK and Carlos needed a date night but tonight was a little different since it’s not a normal date night it’s a work date night “how does that work?” Mateo asked when TK told him “we’re still going to go to the bar, have some drinks and go dancing but we’ll have the FBI with us and they will keep an eye on things and it will be fun to have a date night with Carlos.” TK said when Mateo said ok as he packed an overnight bag as he’ll be staying the night in the guest room. 

Mateo walked in when he saw the boys run to him “hey guys!” Mateo said when he hugged the boys when Mateo brought the boys into the house “we will be back either tonight or early mornings you know the boys night time routine and the boys can sleep in the master bedroom or the guest room if they have any trouble sleeping.” Carlso said when Mateo said ok when he was holding Dexs in his arms “I have the car seats for the boys if I want to take them anywhere.” Mateo said when he smiled at the boys when Mateo normally takes the boys to Target when he buys them a toy or a board game to play with as TK and Carlos smiled at the boys “be good for your uncle ok?” TK asked when the boys said yes when they walked out the door and headed to the bar to meet the team when they had a plane when no one was going to drink so they can have a clear head and they are also working. 

Carlos and TK met with the team when they talked about what to do as Carlos kept an eye on the people who were in the bar “do you see anyone unusual? We know most of the locals and the bartenders.” TK said when Carlos looked around some more “yeah that table in the back by the darts.” Carlos said when TK shook his head “jeans, boots and a flannel?” TK asked Carlos who shook his head when he texted Rossi what he saw “this is a hole in the wall bar so we know everyone who normally comes here and I come by for arrest when people cause a fight or have too much to drink.” Carlos said when Rossi shook his head when they went over to the person when Carlos went to work getting everyone to leave the bar so the BAU could do their job as TK went outside with everyone else but before he did he looked at Carlos “be careful hon, I don’t need another trip to the hospital.” TK said when Carlos shook his head “I will TK, we have the boys at home.” Carlos said when TK kissed him and walked out. 

After they arrested the person Carlos found TK when hugged him as TK looked him over for any cuts or bruises “I’m ok baby, it went better than we expected, he just gave up.” Carlos said when he looked at TK “that’s not normal?” TK asked when Carlos said no “I’ll be back I think we have the wrong person.” Carlos said when he rushed over to the team “guys! He’s not the person, think about it, he gave up way too easily and he matched the profile but the way that he acted was a cover up for someone else.” Carlos said when the team looked at him “your right. We are back at square one.” JJ said when Carlos looked at TK who was missing “crap I think I know who is the real unsub!” Carlos said when the unsub had TK........


End file.
